


Buzz

by platinumnib



Series: Babygirl [3]
Category: Epica, Nightwish
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Little, Masturbation, Smoor, Vibrator, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: Mommy’s leaving for a while and Little’s anxious about it. Perhaps a practical memento would make things easier?





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Tumblr by a wonderful friend. Please leave a comment = )

Knock, knock.

“Are you decent?” Floor asked before she turned the knob.

“Come in, Mommy.”

She opened the door and took a step onto fluffy white carpet. Simone was cross-legged on her bed with a coloring book balancing on her knee and two crayons in her hand, lazily trying to rule which exact shade of lilac would better suit the hair of a mystic manga schoolgirl. Her heart wasn’t in it.

“Put away your coloring, sweetheart, we need to have a little chat.”

Simone closed the book without a word, swiftly gathered the pencils scattered all over the mattress and set them on the bedside table. It was a talk she’d been expecting to have.

Floor joined her on the edge of the bed and gave the deep sigh that always comes before unfortunate news.

“You do know the band and I are recording again aftermorrow, back in Finland.”

Simone barely nodded.

“That means you’ll have to hold your own for the next two months, yes?”

“Yes, Mommy,” she whimpered, comically clutching a pillow for comfort.

Mommy was leaving, for a fair while, and Simone would be left alone to fend for herself against a bed that would no doubt feel far too cold and large for one lonely pumpkin.

“I want you to be good when mommy’s not here to watch over you. That means no staying awake past bedtime, brushing your teeth and no junk food. Understood?”

“I’ll be good,” she said with a vigorous nod before she added in a much smaller voice, “but I’ll miss you really bad.”

“I know you will, Pompoen,” Floor cooed, cupping her cheek and brushing a tender thumb across it. “That’s why I got you something to help you cope.”

“A… present for me?”

A present was customary when mommy came back, not before she even went away.

“A present for you,” she nodded. “And you’ll love it, I just know.”

She reached out to the nightstand and pulled a drawer open to look for a sleek black box. On top of it, a single word in plain white block - Lelo, it said - and a stylized rose.

Pushing the drawer shut again, she set the package on the bed between them then, with a nod, signaled for Simone to open it.

With eager fingers, she pulled off the lid, tore the grey paper her present came covered in and unveiled the beautiful object inside. The box was lined with thick foam moulded to accommodate a brand new sex toy, all pink silicone save for a gold tone core.

From a broad end with an oval cutout (patently made to fit a finger or two) and three buttons, the toy tapered over five inches into a rather more manageable tip. A third of the way down between one and the other, a small projection jutted out at a purposeful angle.

“Mommy, it looks marvelous,” she said, holding it up in front of her eyes, albeit with a bashful blush.

“Doesn’t it? I thought you’d find it pretty, but wait until you use it.”

At those words, a sheepish half-smile graced Simone’s lips and she wet them with the tip of her tongue. Though she’d never had the chance to use one, she knew she could figure it out on her own. But wouldn’t it be a shame to let mommy go without a last frolic together?

“Would you show me how?” she asked.

Out of nowhere, Floor pounced on her softly with a clear laugh, prompting a breathless _umph!_  and stamped Simone’s forehead with the impression of her lipstick.

“You bet your sweet little butt! Come on, babygirl, let’s get you out of those jim-jams!” she cheered, already fumbling to strip off the pink cotton strewn with unicorns.

Simone let herself be disrobed, roughhoused, tickled and kissed wherever her body was newly uncovered. Eager smacks from Floor’s lips to her tummy and breasts were answered with angelic giggles, until she flipped her over and gave her rump a hearty slap. Simone squealed and squirmed out of the way, but Floor caught her again and hugged her from behind with all her might.

She kissed her nape, the very top of her spine, brushed her hair aside to uncover the skin right behind her ear and drag her tongue and teeth on it. Simone gave a long sigh and enticingly pushed her rear up to grind against Floor’s center.

The vibe was nothing like only moments prior; from playful and childish, it had seamlessly gone to sensuality barely contained from bursting into a fit of rough lovemaking. As if they were suddenly reminded why they’d started fooling about in the first place.

“Mommy,” she murmured, “I’d really like you to show me.”

Floor pulled back and took off her own clothes, folding shirt and trousers on a chair, and remained in simple black panties and half-cups.

“Hey! I didn’t get to keep anything, I want it all off!” Simone protested from where she watched on and, indeed, she had none of her body to hide.

Floor, with an indulgent smile, finished stripping off her underwear and caught Smoony on her way onto the bed.

“Now we play!” the girl squealed, letting herself be carried along.

“Of course, love.”

Floor sat with her back against the headboard, legs spread shamelessly. Her full thighs made a nice spot for Simone to settle in between, reclining onto Mommy’s pillowy breasts for a backrest. One strong arm wrapped around her belly, just under her bosom and the other brought the vibrator to bear in front of her womanhood.

She ran it down the dampening seam (shaven smooth and slick as a little girl’s should be), just barely cleaving the plump pink lips open, then pulled it up through the same path, wetting the tip with the sticky sap.

Slathering what of it she’d gathered over her entrance, Floor started pushing in a millimeter at a time.

At first, there was a groan of slight discomfort, which soon enough made way for pleading mewls until she had two inches of the dildo snugly nestled inside.

At the push of a button, the vibrator hummed to life and Simone bucked all of a sudden in spite of herself, a loud moan torn from her mouth. Her eyelids fell on their own as she shook with soft tremors stemming from her pussy and spreading to every other corner of her being.

“Feels nice?”

All Simone could afford was an “hmm-hmm” whimpered between half-open lips.

Slow and steady, Floor began to rock her wrist at a languid pace, compelling more quivers and moans and sinking just a tad deeper into her core with every move. Back and forth, back and forth, the walls of her narrow sheath squeezed the invader and sucked it in, yearning to feel it all at once and being denied.

Whenever she tried to shuffle forwards and help things along, she was held in place by Floor’s arm; a little peck was delivered to the side of her neck as a gentle call to order.

Mommy knows best.

Mommy always knew best, but so much buildup without release in sight was plain torture of the most delicious kind. Back and forth, slowly, tantalizingly. So slow one would have thought the toy was endless.

It wasn’t, but it took quite a while before it bottomed out. By then, Simone was all but delirious. It wasn’t big by any account (five inches if even that), its buzz was barely audible, the Lelo seemed deceptively harmless, and still its fast whirr felt as if it were scrambling her insides into goop. That was without even any help from the prong intended for her most sensitive nerves - that one had its own button and Floor had yet to use it.

When she did, without a warning, Simone’s eyes rolled back just as she gave an endless groan.

Pathetic whines kept slipping past her lips to the rhythm of the toy being softly buried inside her. Steady vibrations deep inside, a powerful, pulsing throb delivered straight to her pink pearl - she wasn’t meant to fight it, try though she may. Floor felt her impending defeat and thrust in with a tad more insistence to hasten it yet, grazing a special spot.

“Ohhh God! Hold me, Mommy, please hold - _ahhh_ \- hold me!”

Floor’s hand that wasn’t busy servicing her little’s creamy pussy crept up to fondle and squeeze a plush globe of milky flesh - however many times she called her _little_ , Simone was in many places far from puny. She was soft, generous, curved and rounded and the most adorable creature there ever could be. Moreso when she was shaking and quaking with an orgasm in the offing.

“Oh, you’re just ready to burst, aren’t you?” she whispered, her voice wicked and sickly sweet. “Look at your pretty little toes curling…”

Mommy’s voice was firm and real, grounding. Simone embraced the surge of unfamiliar pleasure that made her heels dig into the mattress.

“I know, you poor thing, you’ve never felt anything quite as good as your new friend here plowing your cunny…” Floor taunted again. “It’s alright, I’ve got you, now cum nice and hard for Mommy.”

As she kept up her lewd words and filled the girl’s mind with filth, Simone fell apart with a beautiful, tortured wail, gushing some of her wetness onto the linens, clenching tight around the writhing toy and holding on for dear life.

Floor carried her through the orgasm and rubbed gentle circles into her stomach until she’d just about steadied her breathing and gathered most of her wits, consoling her as she would have a frightened pet.

“Good girl… my own good little sweetheart.”

She still spasmed in the aftershock of a mind-numbing climax, with a new twitch running through her every few seconds.

“Mommy…” she sighed and curled up between Floor’s bare legs and arms. “I love you, Mommy…”

There was nothing more to be said.

They slid down to lie on the mattress proper and Floor rolled them both onto their side so as to lie face to face

Simone wanted to rise up, straddle that big, warm body looking as toothsome with all its curves as an immense gingerbread woman, and kiss the mouth that came with it something fierce. She needed to give back some of all the attention paid to her special places; but by God, she was thoroughly drained.

Instead, she curled up into something vaguely fetal and huddled as deep as she could into Floor’s wonderful warmth. They had to make for a beautiful sight, imbricated in an endless embrace with hair, black and fiery red, mingled and splayed all over the pillows.

For a long moment, there wasn’t a sound. Floor thought it wasteful, just a day away from being separated, not to tell her lover anything.

She captured her lips, tender and slow. They moaned and sighed in happy unison, their noses brushing together as their tongues and bodies tangled. Busy tasting the sweetness of her baby’s kiss, Floor barely felt an arm wind around her waist and fingers spread across the beginning of her haunches.

Their mouths stayed locked a long minute or close enough before Simone buried her face between mommy’s neck and bosom.

“I’ll miss nights like these, mommy…” she whimpered with all the loss in her voice of an abandoned child. “I really will.”

Stroking her hair and squeezing her close, Floor whispered into her ear.

“You can think about me when you’re being naughty with your new toy.”

Simone gave a smile but kept her face out of sight. Two months to spend having fun with the pretty pink pleaser might not quite be compensation enough, but it was certainly a better prospect than going entirely without.

“Will you be mad if I burn through it?”

Floor chuckled a little.

“You can use it whenever you want, but you had better go easy on yourself. Because as soon as I’m back, it’ll be just you and me, and I won’t spare you for a second.”

“I promise I’ll leave some for you,” Simone offered in a sexy tone.

She planted a resounding kiss on her breast and closed her eyes, knowing mommy was as worried as herself about being replaced. But neither of them ever would be; they were just perfect for each other.

 

 


End file.
